


Embrace

by Brainblow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mid-Canon, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainblow/pseuds/Brainblow
Summary: After her silent deliberations, Lucina stopped thinking about it. Why should she? Nothing would come from belaboring the point. It was necessary.An alternate take on the end of Chapter 21: Five Gemstones.





	Embrace

"Beg pardon, Mother. Might I have a word with you in private?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, of course, Lucina."

* * *

The walk to the empty field was excruciating. With every step, Lucina was trying as hard as she could to not think about the reason she was escorting Robin far away from camp, the reason she didn't dare slow her pace and allow Robin to catch up, lest she slip and give away her unspeakable plan to the ever-perceptive tactician.  
  
After all, if anyone was able to tell that Lucina was preparing to commit matricide, it would be her mother.  
  
The mere thought of it made her flinch, and she instinctively pivoted her attention to the sound their footsteps made as she mentally prepared in case she was blindsided by an attack. It was something she was forced to become adept at in her timeline, as the constant threat of Risen meant that staying alert at all times was an absolute necessity to survive.  
  
...Gods, what was she thinking? The only thing that could possibly attack her at this moment was Robin, and Lucina knew she would never attack her daughter.  
  
But Validar would.  
  
"Lucina?"  
  
Lucina's feet, it seemed, had independently decided that they were out far enough. Normally, she would at least scan the horizon to make sure that no one was around, but she couldn't bear to stop and let herself think this through. It was a simple matter; she had already told herself this. Robin was under Validar's control. She would kill Chrom, which would in turn doom this timeline to live under the oppressive tyranny of Grima, and to prevent this, she would have to ensure that Chrom, her father, would not die.  
  
By killing Robin. The love of her father's life. Her own mother.  
  
"Lucina, we're quite a bit away from Chrom and the others now. What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Part of her wanted to wordlessly unsheath Falchion and get the matter over with before any doubts could consume her. She could feel her will faltering, little by little, with each passing moment, and although what she was about to do brought her no joy, she knew that what was at stake far exceeded her personal desires.  
  
"...It's about Father."  
  
But she didn't dare give her mother such an undignified end. The mere possibility that Robin might think, in her last moments, that she was being slain by her own daughter for any reason besides cruel necessity was unacceptable.  
  
"I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he..." Lucina paused. "...died." It had been years since the father of her timeline had passed, and while she had been robbed of any opportunity to adequately mourn, it had been long enough that she was capable of acknowledging it. The memory was still viscerally bitter, but she didn't let it consume her.  
  
"I see..." Robin shared a solemn look. It was the same look she gave Lucina when Lucina recalled the events of her timeline, an expression of gentle attentiveness that always made Lucina feel free to pour out her anxieties, worries, and fears to her mother of another timeline. Previously, that look allowed Lucina to freely let out the pain that troubled her and feel great relief. Now, that look only served to multiply Lucina's pain.  
  
Lucina continued. "He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him." _Especially you._ "People say he was brave up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man."  
  
Lucina looked away. "...I won't allow that to happen." She was almost begging for Robin to understand her murderous intent, so that she could expedite the heartwrenching process.  
  
Instead, she only heard her mother's calm, reassuring tone. "I understand. You love him." Robin shuffled a bit. "...As do I."  
  
Lucina gritted her teeth. Gods damn her, she didn't understand. She didn't understand what Lucina was implying. She always had a hunch as to what the others were thinking, and yet here she was, completely failing to grasp the situation. The one time Lucina wanted more than anything for Robin to understand, and she couldn't. What Lucina was doing was that unthinkable.  
  
"Mother, I..." Lucina steadily drew Falchion from her scabbard. "Please, forgive me..." She slowly pointed the sword toward Robin's chest and met Robin's eyes with the coldest glare she could muster. She was completely still, with a grim frown on her face, not daring to move a muscle, not daring to lose control. If she showed any hesitation, any fear, she would break. It would be all over.  
  
Robin recoiled in shock. "Lucina?!"  
  
Lucina didn't budge. "Stay where you are, Mother! I have no choice. I must kill you." She didn't actually process the words that were coming out of her mouth. She couldn't afford to.  
  
Robin recovered slightly from her initial shock, before saying in horror, "What?! What madness is this?!"  
  
"In my future, you...you kill Father." The words were starting to form more easily. She was just stating facts, which had nothing to do with what she thought of the situation.  
  
"No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?" Robin was completely bewildered. She was desperately begging Lucina for an answer.  
  
Lucina paid no heed. "I was not certain myself, until now..."  
  
_Now I am certain._  
  
"I knew he had been killed by his closest friend."  
  
_His own tactician. His own wife._  
  
"Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so..."  
  
_I did not want it to be so. Desperately._  
  
"But today's events make it clear."  
  
_There is no doubt._  
  
"You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life, and very soon..."  
  
"Lucina, wait." Robin was pleading. Of course she was. Lucina expected this. She could handle this. She continued.  
  
"If Father is right, then we can change our fates."  
  
_We must change our fates._  
  
"If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made."  
  
_No matter the cost._  
  
"I am sorry, Robin!"  
  
_...Mother..._  
  
"I know this is matricide, I..."  
  
_...Wh...what am I..._  
  
"...I know that..."  
  
_...What am I doing?_  
  
"Lucina, you don't have to—"  
  
"Don't make it harder!"  
  
_...No, I can't hesitate now..._  
  
"It...will be swift and painless."  
  
_...I...have to do this..._  
  
"If you hold any love for Chrom..."  
  
_...If you hold any love for me..._  
  
"...then let this be done..."  
  
The silence was deafening. Lucina was staring at the ground, unable to meet her mother's desperate gaze, waiting for the final words before she did the deed. She could feel herself teetering on the edge, mere moments away from breaking down, but she had long since promised herself to wait until after the ordeal was over. All that was left was for Robin to make her last plea and prepare to defend herself, which would be Lucina's cue to strike before anyone could stop her. Before she could stop herself.  
  
"......"  
  
Eventually, Robin spoke up. "My life is yours."  
  
_...What?_  
  
"It always has been."  
  
_No...no..._  
  
Lucina looked up in disbelief. Robin merely stood in front of her, not in a battle stance, no tome or sword in hand. Nothing. All she wielded was a bitter, slight, yet warm smile on her face.  
  
"D-don't say that, Mother!"  
  
_What are you doing?_  
  
"Don't!"  
  
_I'm going to kill you!_  
  
"That only...makes it harder..."  
  
_Why?_  
  
Robin continued, unfazed. "I would give my life for Chrom." She paused, before adding with a bright smile, "And for you."  
  
_Why?! I am not your daughter! I am not the daughter you know! I am not the daughter spending her days in peace back in Ylisse! Why..._  
  
"Mother, please..."  
  
_...why..._  
  
"I know you will be quick about it."  
  
"M-Mother..." Tears were welling up in Lucina's eyes, and her whole body started shaking uncontrollably. The entirety of Lucina's body was sending signals to her brain to cease this madness.  
  
But even in her instability, she persisted pointing Falchion at her mother, as the darkest recesses of her mind noted that this could just be a pragmatic effort by Robin to break her will and prevent Lucina from killing her. The thought that her mother was being anything but completely open and truthful with her sickened her to the core, but she held on to that thought with an intense hope. That had to be what was happening. It was the only sensible explanation.  
  
"Could I have one last request, Lucina?"  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"After I'm gone...please take care of your father for me."  
  
Lucina's world stopped.  
  
"I can't even begin to imagine how he'll feel after this...only that he will be suffering greatly. But the people of Ylisse need him at his best. No, more importantly, he deserves to be at peace. He has already endured more than any man ever should, let alone someone of his character. Morgan, as well. He puts on such a brave face, but gods, he's such a lonely child...  
  
And...if you could allow one more selfish request...please take care of yourself, too. Not just the child. Ever since you revealed yourself to us, you’ve always seemed so on edge, and I don't think I've ever seen you truly relax and feel at ease. You deserve much better than that, Lucina, so please, take care of yourself. Despite the unimaginable sorrow you've been through, you've still grown to be such a thoughtful, capable woman, always putting Chrom and the others before yourself, and I need you to find happiness, fully, on your own terms, after I'm gone. I want you to be at peace. It's all I've ever wished for you."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I'm ready. Do what you must."  
  
"..."  
  
"I love you, Lucina." Robin gave her daughter one final, heartfelt smile, opening her arms, as if asking Lucina for one last embrace.  
  
"...I...I..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I...can't..."  
  
"..."  
  
Falchion fell limply out of Lucina's grasp as she collapsed into the grass, with only enough strength to cover her face with her hands and wail as loudly as her lungs could muster, loud enough that Risen from her own timeline could hear her pitiful cries through space and time.  
  
She wanted to die. She wanted nothing more than for her mother to strike her down where she lay, a despicable facade of a daughter, a shameful excuse for a human being. She didn't deserve to live. Not after trying to stop the Shepherds' best chance at ending Grima. Not after trying to take away the most important person in her brother's life, the most important person in her father's life. Not after trying to kill her mother, who had accepted her without reservation, never once been anything but the most patient and empathetic human being in the universe.  
  
It was pure folly. No matter how she justified it to herself before, it was folly. It wouldn't work out at all. It never would have. Even if she were to ever recover from having killed her own mother, there was no telling that Chrom ever would have, and if anything, she might have ended up definitely dooming this timeline to end by Grima's hand. She would have. It was folly. What she tried to do was nothing but pure folly. She didn't deserve to be Robin's daughter. She couldn't be Robin's daughter. Not after being deadset on killing her mere minutes ago. The tactician's daughter couldn't possibly be this short-sighted, this completely, utterly, hopelessly foolish.  
  
She could feel her throat starting to give out, and her face getting covered with the tears ceaselessly falling from her eyes and the mucus revoltingly pouring out of her nose. She didn't care. She couldn't possibly bring herself to let her mother see her face. She didn't deserve it. All she wanted in that moment was for Naga herself to erase her from existence, to spare Robin, her family from the agony of being ever associated with her.  
  
Instead, what she got was the painfully familiar feel of her mother's hands, as she was gently pulled up to a kneeling position. Robin cradled the sobbing girl's face, wiping away the dirt and moisture with her thumbs as she returned Lucina's expression of pure despair with a sad gaze.  
  
"Lucina, my daughter..."  
  
All Lucina could choke out in response was "Mother", over and over and over again, as she closed her eyes shut and sobbed again with renewed sadness. Robin held her close all the while, patting her back and nuzzling against Lucina's neck to try and comfort her inconsolable child. Lucina was clearly trying to say something, but every time she tried, she could only manage an agonized breath before she resumed crying. She was trying so, so hard to express herself, once every few seconds, and every failed attempt hurt Robin more and more. If this was still the Lucina she knew, after all, she would be taking every impotent effort as her failing as a daughter, which would only serve to further worsen her shattered self-worth. By that same token, though, she also knew that it was only a matter of time before her daughter would break through, so she remained silent, comforting Lucina as she ever so slowly regained some composure.  
  
Eventually, the words flowed freely, if painfully, from the princess's mouth. "...Mother...Mother...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...p-please...please forgive me...please...please..."  
  
"Lucina...my girl, my poor girl...you've been through so much..." Robin gently pulled Lucina off of her shoulder and quietly examined the broken girl in front of her. Lucina was still sniffling and trembling, but the Brand of the Exalt remained clearly visible in Lucina's teary eyes, which were firmly locked with Robin's gaze, and her striking, if disheveled blue hair powered through the amber light of the sunset that shone across the landscape and her sorrowful face. Despite everything, despite the raw intensity of the emotion that was ravaging Lucina's soul, despite the time and effort that would be needed for Lucina to heal and recover from this, Robin knew that this would not break Lucina. She was just too strong-willed for that to happen. She knew, without a single doubt, that the woman who fearlessly chose to fight against fate to make her own, her resilient, strong daughter, was still there. So she gave Lucina a smile.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive."

**Author's Note:**

> You know, in case you ever wished that one scene in Chapter 21 when you're married to Chrom was sadder, for some reason.
> 
> It's been years since I closed the book on Awakening, yet this scene is still the one thing that I keep coming back to, so I figured I might as well actualize my sick desire to channel crushing sadness into something "tangible". Whether it's of any value to anyone else isn't for me to say.


End file.
